


With Finery

by Righ (Venenum)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, M/M, mindless porn because the page/prince theme is always hot, page, prince - Freeform, slams face into desk, what even am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venenum/pseuds/Righ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Dirk fucks Jake the Page. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Finery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dani, who is delicious and perfect and deserves to be a pampered prince too.

There were times it seemed the Crown Prince had been born out of the fine furs and velvets that trailed after him down the castle corridors, shining like the sun in brooches of gold and gems of aubergine, a magnetic force around which the entire world seemed to gravitate. And then, Jake mused, there were instances that belied such genteel predilections. The kinds of things that only a page could be trusted to know about his prince (in lieu of getting his head lobbed off with minimal fuss, for one thing) and a boy of similar age could relate to. Like the noises that made a man hot under the collar in the dead of night as he kept watch over the future sovereign’s bedroom door and ensured he and his regular, the duke of Egbert, were not disturbed, or the squeals of a half-sister that needed to be passed off as a playful game between two innocent siblings the same morning.

Even the kisses that forced him back against the fine old tapestries demanded his silence, something he had never thought to question before.

A page kept their lord’s secrets, after all. Even from a hungry ego.

“My prince –” It didn’t mean he ever stopped thinking, though.

“King-to-be,” Dirk rasped over the exposed ball of a shoulder, sinking his teeth in hard to elicit a startled yelp. He pinned Jake to the embroidered storyboard while lifting his thighs up around his waist, trusting them to clench obediently (and they did). Moans rumbled through Jake’s exposed throat as they panted, clutching tightly to dishevelled clothes. “Call me Your Majesty.”

“Y-Your Majesty – oh, _God_ , Dirk ...”

“Blasphemer,” smirked the prince, licking wet arabesques all the way up to an ear and making his page all but curse the heavens. “Your amercement is to _fuck_ - ” hissed with such relish, “- your lord and master with those filthy hips until you forget your own name.”

Not a problem, Jake dazedly thought, already holding on around Dirk’s neck for dear life as long fingers sank in and out of his body, rougher when green eyes met amber. Gasping sharply as Dirk nipped his lower lip, sucking lewdly, Jake gave up all the whimpers and cracked pleas he knew his lover wanted to hear, contended sighs shaken to the core each time the digits buried in his ass purposefully curled. Then he mewled.

“Dirk, o- _oh_...”

“You’re so handsome, Jake. So perfect.”

Agreeing weakly, anything to keep the prince in a good mood, he licked the seam of parted lips and instigated a kiss more loving than refined, tongues twisting over groans that twitched their dicks in approval. Saliva threaded between their mouths when they barely parted to allow Dirk enough breath to exchange fingers for a hard cock, Jake’s head thumping off the thick blanket covering the old grey stones.

It was always slightly difficult at first, gnawing his lip with buckteeth as the thick bulbous head forced its way past resistance only to bury Dirk inches deep in a hot, slick passage, every part of Jake clinging and throbbing around him. Heartbeats tried to align; failed, thrillingly. Dirk, for his part, shook like a leaf, delicately tracing the pad of a thumb along Jake’s jaw, following along with amorous kisses a moment later until his nose inhaled a yellow collar.

“Please,” Jake whimpered under his breath, rocking the hips of an accomplished rider to encourage him.

Plum-gloved hands grasped thighs and held him fast to the wall, a couple of forceful thrusts blending into one another to get the page moaning loudly enough to hear his own echo in the alcoves above. Happy to mutilate a creamy throat with teeth and tongue, Dirk gave up trying to make a point (no man can tempt me, as he had once stated) and sought to grasp pert buttocks in order to spread them wide, making room to fuck Jake so thoroughly that they would both feel it for days. The noises were obscene, but at least they stopped Jake focusing on his own cries.

Beyond caring whether anyone else heard such illicit behaviour, they kissed and groaned with abandon, now and then altering the angle to get either Jake whimpering or Dirk raggedly needy.

“I love you,” Jake felt rather than to heard, the words smearing over his palate as their coupling quickened only minutes after it had begun, both men too impatient to last the first time. Blunt nails raked up through blond hair and he crushed their mouths together so as not to hear such things, the only time he would ever dare to silence his prince. Heat flared as Dirk shuddered and spilled with unexpected surprise, ducking his head to hide the way the tears Jake had tasted now stung his eyes anew, shoving him twice into place.

Unsatisfied, Jake tried to wriggle and feel that delicious pressure where he needed it, slumping when a hand swatted his own away from his length a moment later. Surely he wouldn’t be left like this? Aching and used in public, albeit away from prying eyes ... No, it couldn’t be his prince’s design. The moment his world upended and he felt oak hit his shoulders, he dealt with the pain only because it gave him something worse to focus on than the way that fullness was pulled away, leaving him with bare legs spread and a bereft ass covered in come for all to see.

Metal hissed free of a scabbard and he tensed, but Dirk only smirked as he leaned over him to plant a hand beside his head, the pommel of his sword chasing the previous path of his dick.

Jake gagged on a yell when he felt a palm force his stomach down to the tabletop, the smooth ivory heart-tip and sleek leather carefully positioned to fuck him solidly, perfectly, his eyes rolling up in his head and spine bowing, the unflagging re-entry soon enough to still be mind-numbingly good.

“Fuck -! Yes, _please_... ! Ahh-h, _hah_.”

“Do you have any idea,” murmured Dirk, regal in a still-buttoned shirt of tyrian purple where he stared down at his shameless page, “how completely you’re my whore, English? Fucking your sweet round ass on the sword of my family, a priceless heirloom centuries old ... and here it is, putting you in your place.” Molten eyes flared, dilated but starved as Dirk twisted the hilt and Jake keened his name to the rafters, startling a family of doves. “Every Strider’s bitch, aren’t you? You love it.”

“J-Just yours,” Jake whimpered, catching an attentive stare and reaching up to clasp Dirk’s wrist near his head, kissing the instep without ever failing to move. “Blasted torturer.”

It only made the prince more possessive, which was exactly what he wanted. The mess Jake made of himself and the furniture only moments after Dirk’s mouth descended to his bobbing, neglected cock was, he was told in no uncertain terms, to be washed off as soon as possible. Dragging down gouts of air, Jake eased himself into a sitting position and licked his lord’s chin and cheeks clean, adoring the way he was allowed to nuzzle and croakily whisper his gratitude in the ensuing silence.

“I want you naked and in my bed in half an hour,” Dirk murmured, cupping a sharply delineated jaw for a sweet kiss.

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Jake agreed, forehead resting coolly against a flaxen temple. At some point shortly after climaxing Dirk had redressed, leaving Jake to idly wonder how it would feel to want to press against him when he was completely naked, whether it would even mean anything if they finally managed to shed every single layer between them one day and the connotations of such a gesture.

“There’s a good page.”

Hearing such fond approval, he decided it really didn’t matter.


End file.
